The Attack of Mega Man
Length: 52 comics, September 11, 2002 - October 31, 2002 (View all) "Mega Man turns smart and evil and tries to kill everyone." Dr. Light sees Mega Man shooting Proto Man and dragging him to the basement. He alerts Roll to the danger, and she goes to get Mega Man, but gets killed. Bass comes down to see what's going on. Mega Man orders him to drag Roll's body to the basement, but she is too heavy, so Bass just sticks her behind a machine (her legs are obviously sticking out). Dr. Light now alerts George and Chadling to the danger, but they have already eaten an ice cream barrel labeled "Free Ice Cream - No Poysen". Mega Man checks on Bass, who was disposing of George, and asks about Chadling. A fight then ensues with Bass and Chadling. Both are suffering heavily, and Bass is also ordered to kill Nate when he's done. Mega Man finds Dr. Light in a giant robot suit, so he transforms into a similar robot and starts fighting. It appears that Bass is being eaten by Nate. Chadling's pieces are moving around suspiciously... Dr. Light and Mega Man end up having a drinking contest (where it seems Wily Beer is better than Light Beer); Mega Man throws up and loses. Then he realizes that he left his robot suit, Light shoots a deadly blast at him, but Mega redirects the blast and defeats him. It turns out that the madness building in Mega Man's head was caused by Dr. Wily's stupidity-removal in an attempt to destroy his dumb luck in the present. Mega forced himself to get those blaster shots to the head, so the evil programming would come out. When Bass interrupts, however, Light escapes. Bass then realizes that he forgot to dispose of Roll, and she is killed by Mega again when she tries to get revenge. Bass then realizes he forgot to dispose of Chadling and George as well. Mega says that the "poysen" ice cream was actually laced with replicating nanobots that were in every cell of their body. He then kills them into mist by giving the nanobots' signal. Bass then is revealed to have merged with Nate, who knew fully well what was going on, and transforms into Bate. Mega Man runs away. Meanwhile, a portal some distance off to the right opens up, and Mynd steps out, apparently having not been killed in the Attack of Mynd storyline. Bate throws Mega into the still-open portal, sending him to an unknown area. Mynd says they'll make a good team, but realizes that he killed Bass before, and promptly leaves. The Author interrupts the storyline (the Author in the jar in Something Different was an Author plushie). He explains what happened to everyone... Roll wasn't killed by the second blast, only blown clear into a wall. Dr. Light hid in the bathroom (unfortunately the bathroom wall was the same wall Roll crashed into). Chadling is recovering himself (Purple Demon ability, of course) and George is somehow still alive because he is a title character. And supposedly Bob, who should have helped kill Mega Man, was freaked out by the Poké-Authors in the last storyline, but it wasn't explained what he did. He actually opened up a random portal and went in; the universe he's in appears to have initiated a Level 10 Intruder Alert... A Halloween special wraps up this storyline, with no continuity. External Links * View the beginning of "The Attack of Mega Man" Category:Storylines